Cop Car
by Earial13
Summary: AU Captain Swan. Emma goes on a date with Captain Killian Jones, but can she let down her walls enough to move on after Neal's abandonment? Some minor illegal activities ensue. :)
1. Letting The Walls Down

**A/N: ****So, my promised AU one shot turned into a short story, (2-3 chapters probably) and even though I'm not satisfied with it, I still decided to post it for you all.**

**This story was based off of Keith Urban's new song, _Cop Car, _which you should go check out even if you're not a country fan. (I wasn't either until my brother converted me about a year ago.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once or any or its characters**

**Enjoy!**

**~Earial**

Cop Car

"I take it you've heading out?" Mary Margaret asked with raised eyebrows at Emma's nice attire and high heels.

"It's just a date, one that won't be going anywhere." Emma replied to her friend's numerous spoken and unspoken questions, self-consciously tugging at the hem of the blue knee-length dress.

"Uh-huh. That's exactly what you said with Neal, remember?"

"Don't remind me."

Mary Margaret's eyes darkened in concern as she walked over to give her friend a warm hug. "I'm sorry, Emma, but I am glad you're going on this date."

"Lost all hope for me?"

"No, no... I'm happy that you're giving yourself a chance to open up and find someone again. Just don't let those walls of yours get in the way and you'll be fine."

Emma sighed, blowing blonde curls out of her face as she walked towards the apartment door. "I'll be back by 10, please make sure Henry's in bed by 9."

"Have fun and keep those walls down!"

"I'll try."

It had almost been six months since the two best friends and Emma's son had moved from their home town of Storybrooke, Maine, to Boston. Despite growing up in the small town their entire lives, both felt they needed a change and better prospects for their careers.

_"If only it were as easy to land a job at the Boston Police Department as it was in Storybrooke..." _Emma thought to herself as she drove her bright yellow bug through the busy 7 'o clock traffic.

Once sheriff of Storybrooke, the now unemployed police women was having a tough time even getting an interview with the group of highly trained officers that represented the city's law enforcement crew.

_"I've been so strung up about this job; maybe it is time to move on." _She mused as she pulled up to the fancy French restaurant. Walking into the eatery, she looked around for a head of dark hair and pair of blue eyes that she'd met a week ago through mutual friend Tiffany "Tink" Belle.

"Emma! Over here!" Said female smiled and walked over to the table at which sat Captain Killian Jones of the U.S.S Jolly Roger, United States Navy.

"I'm glad you made it." Killian said in a deep Irish accent that sent slight chills down Emma's spine.

"Yeah well, don't want to disappoint a captain, right?" Killian laughed in agreement, the light glinting off his black hair as the waiter brought them their menus. Emma released a deep breath as she slowly let her barriers wash away in the presence of the charming sailor.

"So, you've always wanted to be a sailor, huh?" She commented causally as she cut the piece of pork loin in front of her.

"Always. My uncle was an admiral in the British Navy, and it was through him my love for the sea started." Killian said, smiling fondly as he recalled past memories. "We used to lie on the ship deck and count the night stars for hours."

Emma smiled wistfully as the familiar pang of loneliness shot through her, making her long to revive her temporarily disabled defenses. "That sounds awesome, I've... I've never had an uncle."

"Blimey, you're lucky; he could be quite the pain, always making me 'toe the line'." Killian chuckled. "So what about your family?"

"I have a son, Henry, and my best friend, Mary Margaret." Emma said carefully, not particularly desirous that he should know about her being an orphan, which was a subject she rarely talked about and to few people at that.

The captain seemed unperturbed by her hesitation, and kept up the suddenly lagging conversation with cheery remarks and general questions about her job, Storybrooke, Henry, etc.

Emma tried to participate in the discussion, but the lack of emotional protection was testing her nerves, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep the walls down without completely falling apart in front of him.

The dinner finished reasonably well, granted Killian was at this point doing most of the talking, when the bomb dropped.

"Oh, it's already 9:30," Emma noted, glancing at her watch as the pair headed towards the door.

"Wouldn't want you to get home 20 minutes late; what would your daddy do to me?" The dark-haired sailor joked as he held open the door for the lady.

Emma inhaled sharply and hoped he hadn't seen her pathetic attempt at a smile as they walked out, the innocent words ripping any semblance of control away from her features. She swallowed hard, but the stark reminder of her own lack of a family was a hard bullet to recover from, especially couched in those terms. "Yeah…Thanks for the evening and good-night, Killian." She commented quickly as she headed to her car, struggling to return order to her upset emotions.

"Wait a minute love, where do you think you're going?" He asked in surprise, hastily following her to the parking lot behind the building.

"Um, home? Do you have something else planned?" She said shortly, turning her face from the revealing light of the streetlamp.

Her evasion methods, however, were no match for the stubborn man. "You're crying," Killian gently noted, grasping her face in tender fingers as he wiped the salty tear-tracks off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "What did I say?"

Emma sniffed, blinking in the light as she avoided his bright blue gaze, desperate to escape the situation, but too broken to hold it in any longer. "I...I've never had a family or a father...just my son and Mary Margaret. I was...am...an orphan and...and I'm sorry," She breathed, searching the ground shamefacedly. "I shouldn't be bothering you with all this..."

"Oh Emma..." Killian whispered softly as he pulled her into his arms. Emma stiffened at first, struggling to put up the shattered remnants of her defenses, but sensing the genuine concern in his embrace, eventually relaxed and allowed him hold her as the first stars started to shine in the night sky. It was the first time in a long time Emma had let herself cry, and on the shoulder of a Navy captain, no less.

"I did have other plans: I wanted to show you the stars." He murmured into her hair after a pause. "There's a park nearby, if you'd like..."

"I...I don-"

"Emma." Killian said firmly, pulling away enough to look into her eyes. "I can't give you a happy past or parents, but I can give you memories to cherish in the future. Will you go with me?"

Emma opened her mouth to say no, before Mary Margaret's words flashed through her brain. _"Don't let those walls of yours get in the way..."_

"Okay." She said, smiling tentatively up at the tall tanned sailor.

He grinned in response. "Great, let's take my car."

Arriving at the park, they drove through the iron gate, clearly adorned with a large _No Trespassing Due To Remodeling _sign.

"Um, I don't think we're suppos-"

"See, what you need Emma, is someone to liven your life up and add some spice." Killian interrupted, ignoring his companion's protests as he drove through the restricted park. "Just enjoy it, love." He added, climbing out of his Ford and helping her into the truck bed on a slight hill beneath a clear sky.

Emma swallowed her hesitations as the pair leaned against the car to gaze at the heavens. Killian pointed out various constellations, unconsciously working to remove the lady's walls, as Emma gradually opened up more and more. The unplanned breakdown at the restaurant had shown a side she hadn't meant to reveal to this man, but now that she had, her trust in him incrementally grew at his understanding demeanor.

"Must be hard moving to the likes of Boston after growing up in a small town."

"It was, is." Emma admitted, rubbing her hands over her arms. "I was hoping to move up career-wise, but Boston's chief of police is pretty frugal when it comes to handing out interviews, or even accepting applications."

She paused a moment, noticing a colorful tattoo on his arm. "Who's Milah?"

Killian was silent for a moment as he pulled his jacket around her bare shoulders, eliciting a smile and a 'thank you'.

"She was my...girlfriend." He said slowly, as if debating how much to share. "We'd known each other since we were children," He explained as his tones became laced with sorrow. "We'd loved each other for years, and I, fool that I was, thought it would last forever."

Emma cautiously placed a comforting hand on his arm at the raw agony that still festered even after years of attempts at healing. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"She died. Leukemia." Killian said briefly, swiping at his eyes with a shirt sleeve.

Emma was quiet, knowing from experience that such grief was too deep for a mere 'I'm sorry'. It was one of the first times she'd connected with someone who'd gone through what she had, perhaps even more. Compassion welled in her heart, driving away the fear of weakness and vulnerability. She slipped her hand into his sea-roughened one, letting the pressure of her fingers speak the words tongue could not.

Killian took a deep breath before turning to her. "And you? You've seen some hard times and heartbreak, I could see it in your eyes the moment you walked in."

Emma paused for a minute before saying in a subdued voice, "Neal...Henry's father...he left me." The pain of the past collided with the reality of the present, sending a tremor to her voice and tears to her eyes before she could stop it.

Killian gently squeezed her hand, pity written in his face while the two sat in silence above the star-spangled sky that glittered like precious stones.

After a significant pause, Emma breathed and straightening up, turned to the handsome captain. "Thank you for being so understanding, Killian."

"Right back at'cha and don't mention it." He replied, waving it off as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small box. "Like a cig?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"Neither do I, these are my brother's that I was supposed to buy for him. Just thought I'd ask." He grinned, replacing the cigarettes.

Emma laughed and joined in his mirth, enjoying the free feeling of the inactive emotional barriers that had almost magically disintegrated. "You know, I can't remember the last date I've enjoyed this much."

"High praise." Killian teased, making as good a mock bow as can be expected in the back of a pickup. "Honestly though," He added, leaning a little closer to her. "You deserve a lifetime of wonderful days, not just one date."

Emma smiled and shifted closer, about to kiss him.

That's when the lights started flashing and the cops came pulling up.

**So that's chapter one... Chapter two will be posted soon. Review please! **


	2. Blue Lights

**A/N: I do not intend to demean the many hardworking men and women who serve us as law enforcement officers by anything written in this story, my hat is off to them for all they do. **

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered, standing up in the truck bed to gaze at the swiftly approaching police cars. "Do you coppers have any notion of _timing_?" He hollered down to the officers rapidly filing out of the vehicles.

"Sir, I'm going to need you both to step down from the car right now." One of them called, ignoring Killian's less-than-diplomatic remark.

"Do what he says, Killian." Emma hissed, following the cops instructions as she clambered out of the Ford to land on the soft grass below, golden locks falling in a swirl around her shoulders.

"Aye, love, but let's make it fun, eh?" He grinned, hopping nimbly from the pickup.

"This is a restricted area, what are you doing here?" The police captain demanded, advancing with gun pointed at the pair.

"Restricted area?" Killian asked innocently, eyes widened to large blue orbs as mock surprise dripped in buckets from his voice. "We didn't know that, it's only plastered all over this bloody place."

Emma suppressed a grin at the man's offended expression; she supposed (correctly) that not many dared to sass a Boston cop. _Well, Killian's not like most people, that's for sure." _She thought to herself. _"Dang, he's cute when he plays dumb... Wait, where'd that thought come from?"_

"...So why don't we just let this all go and head on home, right mates?"

"Enough lip from you, young man." The policeman snapped angrily as several officers encircled the couple. "Hand me your identification, both of you, _now_."

"Yes sir!" Killian saluted enthusiastically, pulling his wallet out while Emma handed over her purse, struggling to control the double impulse to slap him or kiss him for his much-flaunted arrogance.

"So, tell me straight, what were you doing here?"

"Nothing strictly illegal."

"We didn't mean any harm." Emma interposed, flashing a bright grin at the surly man.

"You wouldn't spoil this lovely lady's date, would you?"

The cop glared at both the cocky Irish man and his companion, as if deciding which to be more frustrated with, before telling his lieutenant, "John, handcuffs, and stick 'em both in the car!"

"That's a bit unnecessary, don't you think?" Emma protested as John snapped the cuffs on and shoved them in the back of the police car, ignoring gentle displacement of a person in favor of the rough-and-tough method common to the law enforcement officers in that area.

"You heard the lady, gentlemen!" The Navy captain said, squirming like a four year old as he was ignominously cuffed to the seat.

"You'll stay right there until we look you up and sniff out your little camping ground." John informed them sternly.

"Camping ground? You aren't implying..." Killian started in an injured tone, screwing his face into a mix between a frown and a pout. On most men, the resulting effect would have been the equivalent of a baboon asking for treats; on Killian, it looked roguishly adorable.

The cops, of course, didn't care about baboons, much less someone's adorableness-factor.

"Ah, I see there was some smoking involved here too?" The police captain asked acidly, holding up the box of cigarettes retrieved from the wallet.

"Oh yes," That particular wallet's owner assured him. "In fact, do you happen to have a light? I can't do without my half-hourly smoke, neither can the lass." He added seriously in a confidential voice as Emma snorted in a weak attempt to conceal the mirth that rose in her throat.

"Well, you'll have to do without it tonight!" The cop said testily, scowling and slamming the door before walking away to join his colleagues.

"I guess that means no." Killian remarked calmly.

The couple shared a look before bursting into peals of laughter. "His face..." Emma gasped breathlessly while he of the trouble-loving nature snickered in amusement.

"Now there's some fun for you, love. We should have ran when they first came, would have made it more interesting."

"I've officially decided that you're crazy." Emma announced, smiling fondly up into his eyes, which glowed like sapphires as the blue cop lights reflected in their depths, transforming them to brilliant beacons.

"You know you love it." Killian winked as they sat squashed together on the hard back seat, hip-to-hip and shoulder-to-shoulder.

Emma's lips twisted upwards as she thought about what had occurred that night. Four hours ago in this position, she would have been mad enough to bite his ear off; now she was actually enjoying the unideal situation.

_"Did that happen just because I let my guard down?"_ Emma wondered in surprise. Honestly, she had to admit she rather liked it, and being vulnerable wasn't half as scary if you had someone like Killian to share with and talk to. Emma suddenly realized with a start that she hadn't even been worried about going to jail, being preoccupied with watching the handsome captain face off with the cops.   


_"Is is possible I've changed this much in the course of one night?"_ Emma mused in amazement, finding that she was okay with the 'new her'. She smirked as she turned to the man beside her, feeling his eyes on her face.

"What is it?"

"It feels good doesn't it, being open?" He asked knowingly. "And don't look so surprised," He added with a smile at her countenance. "You're a bit of an open book; I know how you feel. I understand what it's like, to strive to protect yourself after being wounded so deeply it seems impossible to heal."

Emma nodded, agreeing with the feelings that Killian so aptly put into words. "I...I think I'm starting to heal...despite being handcuffed in the back of a cop car with a man whose idea of fun is harassing an officer of the law."

The absurdity of the whole situation hit them again in full force as they broke into chuckles and giggles, probably the first people (other than the deranged or the high) to laugh in their positions.

"Well, at least we'll have a good story to tell." Killian remarked, the shadows of the back seat and the lights from the cars emphasizing the free spirit that lurked in his well-made features as he spoke.

"Good? Understatement of the year."

"Fantastic story, then."

"Nope."

"Unbelievable."

"Uh-uh."

Killian turned, as much as the cuffs allowed, to face her as he gently rested his forehead against hers. "How 'bout crazy awesome best-day-ever bloody amazing?"

Emma smiled softly, feeling something unnameable slip away as she breathed in the spicy exotic aroma of the sailor who'd crumbled the walls of her fear into dust in a single night. "That sounds about right." She whispered.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the police finally came over to release the couple, planning to let them go (this time) with only a warning. The sight that met their eyes was a blonde head wearily resting on the shoulder of the dark-haired man, whose own cranium was leaning against hers, both sound asleep as they waited for their freedom.

/

"Emma, wake up." Killian said quietly, brushing her hair out of her face as she sat up in the seat with yawn.

"Hmm? Where are we?"

"At your apartment. The cops let us go and I drove you back here; it's almost midnight and I'll bet you friend will be worried sick."

Emma frowned, rubbing her eyes as they exited the truck and walked into the apartment building. "How'd I get in the car?"

"I carried you." He replied nonchalantly, pushing various elevator buttons. "You were fast asleep; I didn't want to wake you." He added at her surprised expression.

"Thank you." With that, they were at Emma's apartment door, which preceded to swing open, revealing a sleep-deprived Mary Margaret, before they could knock twice.

"Emma!" She cried, gasping in relief as she pulled her friend into her arms. "Where have you been? You said ten 'o clock, and when you didn't come back, I thought..." She shook her head as she took in the dirty evening dress. "Are you all right? I was about ready to call the police."

The innocent comment caused Killian to be attacked with a severe sudden coughing fit while Emma assured her roommate of her safety.

"I'm fine, Mary Margaret, and I'm sorry it got so late. Time flies fast." She said with a grin aimed at the captain.

The addressed friend glanced between the two, lights figuratively flashing in her brain as she interpreted the meaningful looks. "Well then, I'll...I'll just be inside..." She said quickly, stepping back in the apartment and shutting the door.

"That was quick." The captain smirked, turning to face his date.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Killian." She smiled softly as he stepped closer.

"It was my honest pleasure love, though I am sorry about the...err...slight detainment."

She chuckled in remembrance. "It was amazing, in spite of the cops."

"You really mean that?" He asked quietly, tilting his head down towards hers.

"I do; I wouldn't change one thing." Emma breathed, inches away from his sea glass gaze, boring into her eyes with earnest intensity.

"Neither would I." He whispered, pulling her face the rest of the way to his as their lips met in a gentle good night kiss.

**Short epilogue/chapter thing next, though from now on I'll only be updating on a weekly basis on the weekends. (Life waits for no man) **


	3. Awakening

**I do not own Dunkin' Donuts. ;)**  


The following morning, Emma awoke with a yawn before smiling in remembrance of the previous night as she walked sleepily over to the kitchen. The hurting woman who had left the apartment yesterday was not the same as the one happily humming over her Dunkin' Donuts coffee. What a date it'd been!

"_I never thought I'd enjoy being arrested as much as I did." _She contemplated in amusement, blowing on the hot beverage in her hands as the steam curled in delicate grey rings from the mug.

A sudden buzzing emanating from her phone restored her busy mind to the real world as she reached over to answer the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Emma Swan?" A clipped professional voice inquired on the other end of the line.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Boston's chief of police Liam Jones."

The unexpected announcement caused a slight disturbance as chocolate coffee became precariously close to being transferred from the mouth to the polished tile floor.

"I am calling to inform you that your resume has been found acceptable; you may come in for an interview next Friday, 4 'o clock sharp please."

"A…a what?"

"An interview, Ms. Swan, for a prospective job opportunity." The man replied crisply.

"Friday? I…I can do that." Emma responded, scrambling to grab her calendar and jot down the date before it slipped her dazed mind. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me after last night, Ms. Swan." He stated, drawing a wince from the interviewee. "We do trust you will abstain from any more _illegal_ activities."

"Like stargazing?" She challenged, growing slightly irritated at his demeanor as she went out on a dangerous limb.

At her bold response, the chief's cold voice warmed over with a layer of something like laughter, topped with a hint of respect, as his accent became more pronounced. "_That_ depends on who you're with. Good day, Ms. Swan."

Emma numbly hung up, brain awhirl with what had just occurred. She had finally made it, and her uncertain future solidified a tad with the possibilities ahead. After all this time, though, how was she finally able to land a shot at this job? Last night's fiasco certainly hadn't helped her chances, yet nonetheless…

"Jones…Jones…_Jones_." She muttered to herself, before sighing in realization and astonishment as she punched in Killian's number. "That man…"

'That man' soon picked up, his rolling Irish voice flowing across the line. "Killian Jones speaking."

"Did you do it?"

"Do what love?" He asked, recognizing her immediately. "And a simple 'good morning' would suffice."

"Do you tell the chief of police, _your brother_, to give me a job interview?" She questioned, conflicting emotions of surprise and annoyance clashing within her.

"Guilty as charged; I knew you'd figure it out."

Emma could literally feel his mischievous grin through the phone. "So that's why the cops let you go, isn't it? They found out who you were, and I have a feeling a certain reputation precedes you…"

"I have friends…family…in 'high places'." The sailor teased. "As to reputation, sassing the police is a fine line I walk on a rather consistent basis."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were having too much bloody fun for me to spoil it." He answered apologetically. "It makes for a more thrilling night. Forgive me?"

Emma sat down heavily on the leather sofa in the next room, as appreciation laced her tones. "Forgive you? Killian, no one's ever done something like this for me, let alone apologize for it. Thank you…thank you, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Then don't." He countered simply. "Though if you want to repay me, you might consider getting a bite to eat with a specific handsome captain after that interview."

"Tell that captain I'll be looking forward to it." Emma chuckled in response. "Thank you again."

"You deserved it." Killian replied softly. "Till Friday, Emma Swan."

Hanging up, the policewoman turned to face Mary Margaret and Henry as they walked through the door, laden with plastic grocery bags.

"Hi Mom!" Her son greeted her, dropping said bags to bestow a Henry-bear hug.

"Good morning," She said to both shoppers, smiling as the boy waltzed off to play video games and her friend started putting the food away.

"Hi, Sleepyhead." Mary Margaret returned warmly. "So, since we didn't get a chance to talk last night, how was the date?"

The blonde opened her mouth to respond before one slightly important detail flashed through her mind. "My car! It's still at the rest-"

"Oh, don't worry, it's back." The raven-haired damsel interrupted. "Killian, (That's not a name you hear every day) called earlier and said he was having it towed over, and not to bother about the cost. He sounds like a really nice guy." She finished, grabbing a green polka-dot mug as she poured herself some leftover coffee.

Emma was driven to silence as she took in all the cocky sailor had done for her in the past twenty-four hours. That unidentified entity that had fled from her yesterday now revealed itself on the morrow to be her heart. The realization came with a jolt, as she struggled to comprehend the sudden news her brain was sending her.

"Emma? How was the date?"

The addressed woman slowly exhaled as her friend's voice dragged her mind from the depths of bewilderment back to reality. "I...found two things." She replied at length.

"Okay then, what did you find?"

"A job." With that, she related the unexpected call and how Killian was responsible for the chance offered to her.

"Emma, that's wonderful!" Mary Margaret exclaimed in delight. "I'm so glad, and I know Henry will be too. What was the second thing?"

The former sheriff hesitated a moment before breathing out one of the oldest words in the universe. "Love."

Black eyebrows soared. "Really?"

Emma laughed, a joyous sound that rang with new life as she acknowledged what her stolen heart had known since last night. "Yes…_yes_. I fell in love in the back of a cop car."

_The End_

**Thank you for all the support and kind words! Cheers! ~Earial**


End file.
